Ha'apax class
The Ha'apax-class advanced warbird was a class of starship used by the Romulan Republic in the early 25th century. History Using information gathered from an abortive attempt to steal the , a powerful Federation escort, the Romulan Star Empire worked to design a warbird that could use the advanced vector separation technology of the Starfleet vessel. Their final product was the Ha'apax-class warbird and its Haakona subclass, although neither was ever put into service by the Empire. However, early in the 25th century, some Romulan and Reman engineers began to construct warbirds of the class in secret. By 2409, a few could be seen in operation, such as the , flagship of the Romulan flotilla that would become the Romulan Republican Navy.STO mission: "Explore the Flotilla" The Ha'apax-class and its variants would go on to see action against the Tal Shiar, Undine, Elachi, Voth, Vaadwaur, Heralds, and Iconians. It would serve admirably in all those conflicts and continued to serve as a mainstay of the Republican Navy well into the 25th century.STO missions: "Tradecraft"; "Devil's Choice"; "Fluid Dynamics"; "A Step Between Stars"; "Blood of Ancients". Technical information The Ha'apax-''class represented a notable design departure from traditional Romulan starship designs of the 23rd and 24th centuries. The warbird's main hull was much bulkier and more solid than preceding classes, with no open spaces like with the ''D'deridex-class, due to the design focusing on the implementation of vector separation. A cloaking device was integrated into the Ha'apax-class, as well as its vectors and variants.ST video game: Star Trek Online Vector separation Based on the multi-vector assault mode of the USS Prometheus, the vector separation of the Ha'apax-class allowed for the warbird to divide into the Ha'nom and Ha'feh vectors. This separation allowed for great variability in combat and the two vectors were developed to be completely self-contained and independent. As such, the two vectors were often addressed as separate classes of warbird and were seen operating independently of each other. Ha'nom The Ha'nom ''vector was the upper vector of the warbird and was designed with a focus on science. It was intended to serve as a support vessel to the ''Ha'feh vector, as well as other nearby starships. It had a tougher hull and a much larger crew than its sister vector, but it was much less maneuverable than the Ha'feh. Ha'feh Considerably smaller than the Ha'nom vector, the Ha'feh was designed for mobility and firepower. It was the lower vector and was intended to serve as a quick attack vessel while being supported by the tougher Ha'nom. Subclasses Haakona Named for the , the Haakona subclass varied in a number of ways from the standard Ha'apax. The overall design was more ridged and segmented. The warbird's vectors also differed greatly as the wings of the Ha'nom vector swept upwards, while the wings of the Ha'feh vector swept downwards, emphasizing the two different parts of the ship much more prominently than on Ha'apax warbirds. Kara The Kara (meaning "separate" or "divide" in Rihan) subclass shared many of the design features introduced with the Haakona warbirds, but still had some minor differences. The most notable of which was the lance emitter on the nose of the warbird, which allowed for the use of the class's integrated spinal lance. Also, unlike the standard Ha'apax or the Haakona subclass, the Kara was designed with a larger hangar bay capable of carrying numerous fighters. Although some warbirds of the other two variants were also refit with larger hangar bays. Ships commissioned * * * (Haakona-class) * Gallery RRW Deihu.png|The Ha'apax-class , first flagship of the Romulan Republic. Ha'nom vector.jpg|An Ha'apax-class Ha'nom vector after separation. Ha'feh vector.jpg|An Ha'apax-class Ha'feh vector after separation. Haakona variant.jpg|The Haakona-subclass. Kara variant.png|The Kara-subclass. Appendices Connections External links References Category:Warbird classes Category:Romulan Republic starship classes Category:Ha'apax class starships Category:Haakona class starships Category:Kara class starships Category:Ha'nom class starships Category:Ha'feh class starships